The Wish
by Xakt
Summary: DONT READ THIS STORY IF YOU DONT LIKE NONORIGANAL STORY BOARDS. THIS STORY IS ORIGINALLY POSTED FOR MY FRIENDS VIEWING PERPOSES. ALSO DONT READ THIS IF YOU THINK A PERSON WHO LIKES A 2D CHARACTER NEEDS THERAPY. ok done ch 3 IS UP SUU!
1. Chapter 1

Hi peoplez! I hope you like this idea, this is sorta the whole Tokyo mew mew series, not including a la mode, that has Kat replaced by Ichigo! I hope you like it! More KatxKish fluff! Whoopee!

_Disclaimer:_ ok all the Tokyo Mew Mew characters are not mine! Ok? Good. Also the life switching machine is actually an idea from _Spongebob Squarepants_. And the fairy is an idea from _Fairly Odd Parents._

_Claimer_: Kat is mine, and Krystal is mine. Got it?

On with the story! Da da-da daah!

* * *

I stared out the window of my room. It was grey as ever with the rain and clouds. I was board silly, even with my fairy god parent. Yes I have a fairy god parent. Her name is Krystal. She has aqua blue hair and the normal 'head bigger than her body' thing as all the fairies do. 

The reason I have her is not because I have an evil babysitter or horrid parents, but I have no friends. Not a single friend. I'm sort of like the complete opposite of everyone at school. They're day, I'm night. They're loud, I'm quiet. They like normal music (such as rap, pop, rock, or bands) I like instrumental music.

You get the point but anyway let's just continue. "Kat you look board. What do you want to do?" asked Krystal. "Oh I don't know? It's a glum day. Parents are gone. Nothing to do." I told her, still staring at the grey world outside. "Why don't you read one of your manga? I always see you reading that. You always seem to be happy then." She said.

She waved her wand and the 1st book of Tokyo Mew Mew pulled itself out of my book shelf and flew next to me. I looked down at the bright pink cover. Ichigo was smiling at me, in her famous cat-like pose. I gave up on window gazing and sat on my bed. I flipped through the pages. Then I stopped at the very last page. I gazed dreamily at the boy before me.

Poof! Krystal appeared besides me. "You're always staring at Kish. What's to like about him?" asked Krystal staring awkwardly at my 2-demesional boyfriend. "Everything! His looks, his race, his ears especially. I also think Beastboy is cute. Maybe point ears and green hair makes all guys look hot?" I said. Krystal rolled her eyes.

"No wonder you have no friends. You have bad taste in guys." exclaimed Krystal. I tried to whack her with my book, she dodged it. "I thought you were here to make me happy! Not make me feel worse!" I told her and opened the book to Kish again. "Well that's just my opinion." She said and put her hand on her hips.

I sighed. "I wish there was some way to switch lives with Ichigo. She's so lucky to have Kish practically following her out of love." I said gloomily. "why don't you just wish for that thing you saw on TV the other day? You know? That life switching machine?" asked Krystal. "Oh yeah, on Spongebob Squarepants. That's not a bad idea." I said.

"I wish I had a life switching machine!" I said. POOF! There was a large contraption in front of me. I sat down in the chair and placed the head piece on my head. I moved the joy stick until I saw Ichigo's silhouette on the screen. "Wish me luck Krystal!" I said and hit the button. I began zooming through a time vortex of all different colors. I felt as though I was falling forever, then I blacked out.

When I woke up I was in a bed in an unfamiliar room. I got out of the bed and stretched. I saw a blue clock with eyes on my wall "Krystal I know that's you." I said. Poof! She appeared in her normal body. "I was waiting for you. You were out a long time." She said.

I looked around at the room. "Apparently this is Ichigo's room, who no longer exists." I said. I could tell it was hers because there were pictures of Masaya everywhere. "Honey! Time to wake up! You'll be late for that date with Masaya!" said a voice. _Date? What date? Oh yeah. In the story Ichigo goes on a date with Masaya to the museum, and get injected with the cat genes,_ I thought to myself. I immediately got dressed. "Wow. Ichigo has such cute clothes." I said.

After I got dressed I ran down stairs and into the kitchen. "Eek!" I yelped. Ichigo's parents were in front of me. "What is it dear?" asked Ichigo's mom. (From now on whenever I say 'mom' I'm referring to Ichigo's mom. Same goes for 'dad'). "Oh. Uh I uh… saw a spider, yeah I saw a spider." I said nervously. "No need to be freaked out about a spider dear, want me to whack him for you?" asked Dad.

"Oh no! That's ok! He's gone now." I said. "Here's breakfast." said Mom and put down a bowl of ramen. I ate it all and ran out the door. I looked on my wrist and I had a blue watch with eyes. "Krystal thank goodness! How do I get to the museum?" I asked. "Just wish yourself there." She said. I went into the nearest alleyway. "I wish I was at the museum!" I said and Poof! I was behind a tree next to the Tokyo Museum of Endangered Animals.

I walked in and found Masaya waiting in line. "Kat! Kat over here!" he shouted. I cringed. _Just ignore him, this'll pay off eventually, you know in a couple days, Kish will come and give you a kiss and all your worries will be gone,_ I thought to myself. You see I have a humongous grudge on Masaya just because when he's Deep Blue and Blue Knight he hurts Kish multiple times and kills him, twice.

"You're late, as usual." He teased. "Ah, sorry about that. My alarm clock didn't go off that's all!" I said nervously and scratched my head. He just smiled at me. We continued to wait in line and then we finally got inside. "Hey look! Here's a picture of the rare iriomote cat!" exclaimed Masaya. "I wish I had a camera." I whispered to my watch. Poof, I felt the weight of a small camera appear in my pocket.

I took it out and snapped a picture of the rare wild cat. I positively love cats, and I also could use them to cover up all the stupid Masaya pictures all over my new room. "Hey Kat! Come over here! There are some wolves here!" He exclaimed. "Ok just a sec!" I answered_. Hmm… I better be careful. In the book, Ichigo falls on Masaya and kisses him. There's no way I'm letting that jerk steel Kish's kiss, which is rightfully mine!_ I thought to myself.

I began walking over to him when someone tripped me! I used quick thinking and rolled to the side and dodged Masaya falling next to him rather than on him. "Kat! Are you ok?" asked Masaya helping me up. I clutched my head, it was throbbing a bit. "Yeah, I'm fine!" I said. We continued walking. I sneezed. Achoo!

"Uh oh. Can I have some tissues?" I asked worriedly, covering my nose so he wouldn't see the snot on my face. I felt some tissues appear in my pocket. I pulled them out, but Masaya took them from my hands. "Wasting tissue paper leads to deforestation." He told me. Then we heard a giggle behind us.

"Here. Use this." Said a girl with dark blue hair. _Good right on time Mint,_ I thought to myself. "Oh, thanks." I said. Masaya took it and looked at the hankie. "Wow! This hankie is made from recycled fibers." He said happily. "That's great now can I please have it?" I asked impatiently. "Oh, sorry." He said and handed it to me. I took it and wiped my nose.

_Uh oh. That's my cue to go and see café mew mew, then get the cat genes injected, or else everything will go wrong, _I thought to myself. "Uhh Masaya, I uh gotta use the bathroom I'll be right back!" I said and ran towards the exit. "Wow, café mew mew is really cute. I should go in there some time. No wonder all the girls go there." I said to myself looking at the cute pink café. "True love can be so difficult." said a voice behind me.

It was Mint. "WHA! I don't like him!" I shouted at her_. Wow, Ichigo was right, she is sarcastic,_ I thought to myself. "He must be so dense! It's obvious that you like him." She said. "LOOK I SO TOTALLY DO NOT HAVE A CUSH ON HIM!" I yelled at her. "You know that you two are a bit more interesting than the displays." She said and smirked at me.

"You take that back you no good-" then I heard "you know you're starting to tick me off!" said a voice. "You're so stupid!" said another "Huh?" I said. "I'm sorry, but I brought you hot coffee just like you said." said another voice. I turned around and saw four girls, one of them was on the ground and three of them, 2 blondes and a brunette, were ganging up the one on the ground. "Why would we want hot coffee when it's scorching hot outside!" one blonde shouted.

I looked at the girl on the ground. _Hmm… that girl looks familiar, green hair… glasses… Lettuce!_ I thought to myself. "But you said hot coffee-" said Lettuce. "We changed our minds! Figure it out dummy!" said the brunette. "I-I'm really sorry!" said Lettuce, tears began to fill her eyes. "They must be from Okumura Daifuzoku Junior High. They shouldn't bully her at the museum." said Mint.

"That's mean! They can't treat her like that!" I exclaimed. Then a short girl with short blonde hair jumped in front of Lettuce. "Pick on someone your own size!" she said. "Who is this geek?" asked the other blonde. "Get outta here kid!" shouted the 1st blonde. _Right on time Pudding, _I thought to myself. "I said stop picking on her!" exclaimed Pudding.

"

Shut up!" shouted the 2nd blonde, and tried to slap Pudding, she ducked. "Just try to catch me!" exclaimed Pudding and ran between the 2nd blonde's legs. Then she hopped on the brunette's head. "Common! Come and get me!" said Pudding and jumped onto the top of a lamppost. "Wait! You!" shouted the 1st blonde. Pudding stuck her tongue out at the girls. "Monkey brained brat!" shouted the 1st blonde. "Stupid geek!" shouted the 2nd blonde.

Mint stared at Pudding. "Wow…" said Mint. We continued to watch the strange seen from afar. "Get down from there!" shouted the brunette. "No way!" shouted Pudding; she began leaping from lamppost to lamppost. "Stop screwing around! Watch, now she's gonna have to pay for this!" said the 1st blonde and grabbed Lettuce by her hair. "Eek!" squeaked Lettuce. "No! Oh shoot!" said Pudding. "I have to help her!" I said and began running toward Lettuce. Mint was speechless.

The blonde holding Lettuce took the coffee and was about to dump it on Lettuce. Then someone grabbed the 1st blonde's hand. "What are you doing? Do you want to get hurt?" said a tall purple haired girl. She bent the blonde's wrist spilling the drink on the ground rather than on her intended victim. "n-no." said the blonde. "I don't think so." Said the tall purple haired girl, and bent the blonde's wrist backwards "that hurts!" shouted the blonde, and broke free from the girl.

"You better watch your back!" the blonde shouted and the threesome ran away. I stared at the purple haired girl. _That's definitely Zakuro,_ I thought. I looked at Mint. She was gazing dreamily at Zakuro. "Those two are too much." She said dreamily. I ran toward Lettuce. "Are you all right?" I asked here. "You didn't get hurt did you?" I asked. "I'm ok." Lettuce got up and bowed to us "Thanks so much I didn't mean to cause trouble!" said Lettuce worriedly.

"No worries," said Zakuro. "It was fun!" said Pudding happily. "As long as you're ok it's fine with me." I told her. Mint continued staring dreamily at Zakuro. I rolled my eyes. "I'm slow, so people get mad at me. I'll have to apologize to them later." said Lettuce. "Apologize? Why apologize to them? They were being mean to you! If it wasn't for her, you'd have coffee stains on your clothes." I told her. "Right Mint?" I asked trying to get her out of her spacing out state.

"I want to be just like her." She said dreamily, still gazing at Zakuro. "Wow, Kat. Mint looks just like you when you swoon over Kish." whispered Krystal. "Shut up!" I yelled at Krystal. Everyone stared at me. "Oh uh sorry, heh heh heh. I always yell at my watch, it's old so it doesn't work. It never stops vibrating." I said. I glared at Krystal; she gave me a 'sorry about that' look.

"Well I better get going" said Zakuro. "See ya!" said Pudding happily. "Uh-uh wait!" said Mint looking hurt that Zakuro would leave. Then the earth began to quake. "WHAO!" I shouted. "What the?" said Zakuro, she struggled to keep standing. "Earthquake!" yelled Lettuce. "The earthquake! So that means…" I stopped in mid sentence because a bright light surrounded the 5 of us.

"What's this light?" shouted Mint over the commotion. "Does this feel like a normal earthquake?" shouted Lettuce in alarm. Then I was separated from the others. I was surrounded by darkness. Then I saw a light. "Huh? So this is what Ichigo went through." I thought. But to my surprise my thoughts sounded like I was talking normally. The light got closer and closer. "The… the cat!" I said. It continued coming closer until we became one

"I'm merging, with a cat. It feels… it feels… weird." Then I blacked out.

* * *

Do you like it?I knowI do! and that websiteI said before,I put it as my homepage so go to my userlookup page and see it! I LOVE KISH! HE'S A HAWTTIE 


	2. Chapter 2

Ok I've gotten a very good point from my friend (see reviews) that I cannot go into exact detail on what happened or else I'll be typing for ever sooooo… I might have to shorten it up a little. . Anyway here's the next chapter. Oh but first…

_Disclaimer:_ TMM characters not mine, neither is time machine.

_Claimer:_ Kat + Krystal mine

OH! Math-y! Ok on with the story! SQUEE:D

* * *

I woke up in the museum. Masaya was standing over me. I sat up slowly, I felt light headed. "Ugh, what happened? Where am I?" I asked and tried to stand up; I wobbled a little bit but kept my balance. "You were gone a little too long to be in the bathroom Kat. I looked for you and found you here. Let's walk you home." said Masaya.

"OH! Uh-uh no! I-mean that's ok! I-uh I'm ok walking by myself! I gotta go anyway! Thanks and ermm, see you tomorrow!" I said quickly and ran out side. I ran behind the nearest tree and wished myself home. I ran inside and flopped on the bed. Krystal poofed back to her normal body. "Well that was an adventure." announced Krystal.

"Yeah especially the part when they thought I was mental talking to a watch!" I growled. "Sorry about that, but you really do look like that when you swoon over Kish." said Krystal. I felt like pouncing on Krystal, she looked like an easy target, but I fought the urge, since I'm now part cat.

I yawned, "Man, I'm sleepy. I think I'll just take a nap. And maybe have fish in the morning." I said sleepily and changed into pj's, curled up in bed and went to sleep. The next morning I woke up to "Kat wake up you'll be late for school!" I slowly got up and changed into Ichigo's school uniform. I walked down the stares and plopped into my seat at the table. "Honey, you look horrible are you sick?" asked dad, who sat on the other side of the table reading the news paper.

"Nah, just a bit on the tired side really, I'll be better if I eat something." I said and yawned. "What would you like to eat dear?" asked mom. "You have any uhh, fish, tuna, chicken?" I asked. "I could make you a ham and cheese omelet how's that?" she asked me. "Good and can I have milk?" I asked. "surely." Said mom and cooked up my food. "Here you go." said mom and placed the food in front of me along with a cup of fresh milk.

As soon as I smelled it I perked up and began chugging it down. First the milk then the omelet. Afterwards I grabbed Ichigo's backpack and ran outside. Krystal poofed onto my wrist. "Krystal I wish I was at Ichigo's school." I said and poof! I was at Ichigo's school. "I also wished I had my schedule." Poof! A schedule appeared in my hands.

I followed the schedule to my fist class, history. The day went by slowly until lunch came. I looked around. I didn't see anyone I knew to sit with until I heard 2 voices calling me. "Kat! Kat over here!" they said. At first I didn't recognize the girls but as I got closer I realized that they were Ichigo's friends Mo and Miwa. "Hi!" I said, even though I hadn't a clue which girl was Mo and which was Miwa.

"Hey Kat! Remember kendo club has practice during our free period." said the brunette. "That's right! Mo and I have been waiting ages to see Masaya!" said the blonde. So apparently Mo is the brunette and Miwa is the blonde, got it. "It is? Thanks for reminding me! I completely forgot!" I lied. I looked at Mo's lunch. It was a tuna-sandwich. I licked my lips. _No! I'm not taking Mo's lunch! No bad, ermm kitty-self!_ I scolded mentally.

"So Kat how was the date?" asked Miwa. "Date? What date?" I asked still eyeing Mo's sandwich. "Are you gonna answer or swoon over Mo's sandwich all day?" asked Miwa impatiently. "What? Oh! Sorry I just really like tuna; my mom gave me peanut butter, which I'm not a fan of." I said looking away from the sandwich. "I'll trade, if that's ok with you." Mo said. "ok." I said and we switched bagged lunches. "You know, the date with Masaya!" said Miwa. I began destroying the tuna sandwich.

"Oh dat date." I said with a full mouth. I swallowed. "Nothing much, we just went to a boring old museum. Kinda boring if you ask me." I said and took an enormously large bite out the sandwich. The two of them stared at me. "How could you not like a date with Masaya!" scolded Miwa. "I dun know. I just don't really like him like him. I just kinda… like him as a friend rather than a boyfriend." I said. They stared at me as though I had wings. "Don't you know how hard it is to book a date with him!" asked Mo. "Yeah it's like a 3 month wait!" said Miwa.

"Well what can I say? It's not my fault I don't like him like him." I said.

_Besides he's not who I'm after,_ I thought. After lunch I went to Phys. Ed and then my free period. _I might as well go see Masaya because Mo and Miwa will kill me if I don't_ I thought to myself. So I went to the other gym. There was a crowd of people. I finally picked out Mo and Miwa up on the balcony. I climbed up and met them. After a while of watching I got board. "What's the point? You can barley see him anyway." I said. They stared at me. "I'm leaving." I said and walked outside. I sat on a courtyard bench. I played with my hair, stared at the clouds, and wasted all my time basically.

Finally I herd someone. "Hey." It was Masaya. "What are you doing here? And how did you avoid all those girls?" I asked. "There's a back door in the gymnasium. Anyway I was wondering if you'd like to help clean the river with me after school. It's for service hours since I'm in the ecology club." he asked. "Sure why not? What harm could saving the fishies do any way?" I said and got up. "4 o'clock then? Meet me at the river." he said. "Ok." I said and walked to my next class.

The rest of the day finished itself up slowly. Finally the last bell rang. I ran to my locker and packed up my stuff. I ran outside and ran by a tree and wished myself home. POOF! I was at my front door. I walked in and went upstairs to my room. Krystal went to her normal body. I put my homework on my desk and took out a pencil. "I wish my home work would do itself." I said and the pencil perked up and began writing answers with the work. Cool huh?

I laid in my bed until 4:00. Then I got up and told my parents I promised to meet my friends at the river, rather than being precise and telling them who I was going to meet. I wished my self to the river. I found Masaya waiting by a bench. I walked over to him. "Told you I'd come." I told him. We fished garbage out of the river for about an hour then we took a break. "Hey Kat?" asked Masaya. "Yeah." I answered. "Do you like me?" he asked. I froze. _Do I like him? Do I like him! What the heck am I supposed to say?_ I wondered.

"Uhh… I like you as a friend but, well not like you like you." I said. "why do you ask?" I asked him. "I just heard rumors going around, that's all." He answered. "Ok. And also HOLY! WHAT THE HECK IS THAT!" I shouted and pointed to a gigantic rat monster. It roared and tried to swipe at me. "Kat no!" shouted Masaya and jumped in the way, getting cut all down his back. "Masaya!" I shouted. I began running towards him but someone grabbed me and jumped up into a tree.

Then I was face to face with a blonde haired guy "Are you ok?" he asked. I was wordless. "Kat Momeechi." He said. _This must be Ryou! He looks a lot hotter in person, no wait! I'm still loyal to Kish!_ I thought. "I am Ryou Shirogane. We don't have time so I'll explain later. You have to beat the monster." he said. "What! No way!" I shouted. The monster swiped a paw at us, so I leaned forward and practically fell on Ryou. "You know you heavier than you look." said Ryou. "Thanks, you encouraged me to go on a weight watchers program." I said sarcastically. I tried to get up off of Ryou but my foot slipped and I fell out of the tree.

"AHH!" I screamed. Then I was surrounded in white light and I was in Ichigo's costume. The next thing I knew I was standing on my feet. _Oh yeah I'm a mew mew duh!_ I remembered. "Strawberry bell!" I shouted and a pink, heart shaped weapon appeared in my hands. "Ribbon strawberry check!" I shouted and a blast pink light blasted the rat. "Hmph this is easier than I thought." I said. "Wow, you're a quick learner." said Ryou hopping down from the tree. "Thanks. Now listen up Ryou! I'm a mind reader. I know every thing, that you injected me with cat genes, that this was an accident, that I have to find four other girls, beat the aliens yaddah, yaddah, yaddah, and that the really hot guy behind you is Keiichiro and that'll I'll have to work at Café Mew Mew for $10 and hour." I said crossing my arms.

Ryou stared at me. His mouth gaping, then Keiichiro walked up behind him. "Uhh, Ryou? Hello Ryou?" asked Keiichiro waving his hand in front of Ryou's face. Ryou snapped back to normal. "What? Oh. Yeah. But how are you a mind reader? And if you are what am I thinking right now?" he asked. "Look, I can't actually read minds, I exaggerated that part but I can actually look into the future." I lied. Keiichiro looked at Ryou. "Is this true? We never calculated this ability when we did this." said Keiichiro.

"Yes Keiichiro, this is true. I know that you were planning on walking over to me and saying 'miss Kat Momeechi, please trust us with your destiny' and giving me a kiss on my left hand." I said matter-of-factly. Ryou glared at Keiichiro. "Were you really going to do that?" asked Ryou. "Y-yes. I was." Said Keiichiro, a sweat bubble appeared on his head. (Hey, well this is a manga story). "Good now that's settled I have to go. Oh and Ryou don't even bother to lift up my dress I know my mark is on my thigh and I plan on staying virgin thank you." Then I thought about me being normal and my dress ears and tail were gone.

Then I walked away leaving the two men, mouths gaping at me. Then once I was out of sight I dashed behind a tree. Then went home. POOF! I was at my front door. I went inside went up stairs and flopped on my bed. "Ugh… this is taking toooo long! I want Kish's kiss now!" I whined. "Well duuu-uuh! What am I? Chopped liver? You've completely forgotten about me huh?" asked Krystal crossing her arms. _Well actually I kinda did forget about her…_ I thought. "Alright saw-ry! I wish for a time machine." I wished and POOF! A motor scooter appeared in front of me.

"What the? What's that!" I exclaimed. "It's a time scooter. Haven't you watched enough TV to know what this is?" she asked in an annoyed tone. I thought then remembered how Timmy Turner traveled on a time scooter once. "Oh yeah. Ok let's go!" I said and hopped on the scooter, and revved the engine. Then we disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

What-ith do-ith thy think-ith of thy story? Sorry roman attack and anyway I want comments and thank you people for not criticizing my work. I feel proud! 


	3. Chapter 3

Okiedokies people! I'm sooooo sawry I wasn't on like FOREVER! Pwease for give me. Any ways back to the story suuuuu! (Sorry if I end all my sentences with su because I picked it up from reading Pita-ten. Misha is ALWAYS saying it.) Okay now…

_Disclaimer:_ ok let's see. I don't own the life switcher machine, that's from Spongebob Squarepants and I do not own that. And the time machine I do not own because that's from Fairly Odd Parents, I don't own that either. And lastly, I **DO NOT **own TMM (wish I owned Kish though **:sighs:**) I don't own Jell-O either.

_Claimer_: Kat & Krystal ARE mine-a ok? Good suuu, now on wit da stor-wee!

* * *

We flew through the vortex whizzing at top speed. Then a hole opened up and we flew out of the vortex into the Tokyo Zoo parking lot. I stepped on the brakes and we skidded to a halt right into a parking space. I got off and the scooter then it poofed away. Krystal poofed onto my wrist. She was a bracelet this time. I began walking towards the entrance when I saw Masaya waiting for me. I ran over to him and he gave me my ticket. 

Then we went in. "so what do you want to see first?" asked Masaya. "Uhh how about the pandas then, got to the nocturnal house?" I asked. "ok." said Masaya, and we did just that. It was almost impossible to keep from not jumping up and down or shouting out loud because soon I'd get Kish's kiss. After the nocturnal house Masaya and I walked out side.

"COME AND TAKE A LOOK!" shouted a voice. Masaya and I looked. It was Pudding, standing on the top of the monkey exhibit. "You can pay me after the show!" called Pudding. She did all sorts of tricks such as balance monkeys on her head, swing on branches and rolled across the ground. She did many tricks then after she was done she bounced over to us.

"Ten bucks for the performance!" she shouted happily. Masaya and I said nothing. "Ten bucks! Ten-bucks-ten-bucks-ten-bucks!" she repeated furiously waving her arms and jumping around. "But…I…we…didn't ask for-" Pudding cut me off. "BUT WHY NOT?" she whined and she gave us puppy eyes. "I tried to put on a good show. I thought you'd enjoy it!" she sobbed.

"Oh but uh… don't cry!" I said. "I wish I had some candy drops," I whispered to Krystal and they appeared in my pocket. "Here, enjoy!" I said nervously handing her the candy and ran away pulling Masaya with me. From the distance I heard Pudding shout, "This isn't money!"

"Masaya, I'm thirsty. I'm gonna get a drink ok?" I asked. He nodded and I scurried off. I thought my ears and tail would pop out I was so excited because in just a couple minutes my dream would come true. Then a black figure jumped out in front of me "AAHH!" I screamed. "I FOUND YOU!" shouted the figure. I failed to realize that my tail and ears popped out. Pudding took her mask off. "Whoa your ears!" she shouted.

"What?" I looked to my side and saw my tail. "HUAAH! NO!" I shouted. "WOW! You have cat ears! How cool is that!" shouted Pudding, hugging me. I quickly thought about my ears going down. "Here kitty kitty! Kitty kitty." Pudding played. "What about a cat?" said a voice. My cat ears and tail shot right back out and I couldn't help but let out a small squeal. "I wanted to see the human sabotaging our plans. But your pretty cute." said the voice again. I managed to hold in another squeal but my face turned beet red.

I kept my cool until the figure jumped on me and I was covered with a silky, dark green cloak. I managed to pull it off and I immediately felt lips against my own. I relaxed and enjoyed the moment. I also failed to hear Krystal make a disgusted noise. "My name is Kish, thanks for the kiss." said Kish licking his lips. "You- you're welcome," I said getting lost in his amber eyes. "Wow! A real kiss! I've never seen one except on TV!" shouted Pudding.

"You must have really liked it, liked… my kiss that is. Wanna try again?" he asked. "S-sure, Kish. What ever you say." I said dreamily, hardly able to one keep believing that Kish is actually in front of me and two, keep from fainting. I felt his lips touch mine lightly. It felt warm and comforting. My tail then wrapped around Kish, and he stroked my ears. Then I immediately realized what was happening so I made my tail and ears go down. "HEY! Hey you what are you doing to her!" shouted Pudding. We looked at Pudding.

"Stop hypnotizing her! Leave her alone! Whoever you are!" shouted Pudding. Kish jumped and took both of us on top of the nearest pillar. "Didn't I already tell you? The name is Kish." said Kish and used one arm to hug me against him and the other to create parasite aliens. The aliens began to fly around. "Oh my gosh! It's a horde of aliens! How awesome is that!" cried Pudding. "-Which means our introduction is over." said Kish.

"This'll only take a few minutes kitten, I promise. GO! Parasite aliens do your worst!" said Kish and the mini aliens began infesting all the zoo animals. "Whoo-hoo! Battle of the monsters!" cried Pudding. I was still silent and slowly increasing my grip on Kish's waist. "It's time to see just how powerful you are!" said Kish. He stroked my hair, and I snuggled against him. "Leave her alone you pervert!" cried Pudding, and tried to jump up and rescue me, but an elephant grabbed her in mid air and swung her around.

"You just better worry about yourself right now." said Kish and the elephant threw Pudding against the ground. Before Pudding could get up, a lion pounced on her and held her down. "Is that all you can do? I expected more." said Kish and brought us down from the pillar to solid ground again. "This is boring so I'll guess I'm gonna have to kill you now." Kish took out what seemed to be a knife. "Nothing personal, but keeping you alive will get me in trouble later." said Kish and squeezed me a bit, then threw the knife at Pudding.

But then we heard "RIBBON! Mint echo!" and a spear of light hit the knife, sending it in another direction. "Great there's another one." said Kish sarcastically and hopped back up on the column again so he wouldn't get hit by another spear of light. Then I snapped out of my lovey-dovey state and saw Mint and Lettuce running towards Pudding. "Mint, Lettuce!" I shouted. "Kat you've got to attack! Transform now while you have the chance!" shouted Mint.

I hugged Kish extra tight and whispered in his ear "I'm sorry Kish. I'm one of them, I have to attack you or I'll be exiled. But I want you to know no matter what, I love you." I said stepping back and transformed. I quickly gave him a kiss on the cheek and hopped down from the pillar and joined the battle. "This is so cool!" shouted Pudding.

"Strawberry bell bell!" I shouted and my pink heart shaped weapon appeared in my hand. "Ribbon! Strawberry check!" I shouted and it hit a nearby wolf sending the parasite aliens flying, only to have it infect another animal. Mint and Lettuce weren't having much luck either. Then I continued hitting one animal after the next.

"The aliens just go and infect a new animal once we've made them leave a body." cried Lettuce nervously. "This is going to be endless." said Mint. "Watch out!" cried Pudding and pushed me out of the way of an elephant that was about to step on me. I fell and saw Pudding get crushed instead. "NOOO!" I shouted. But then Pudding was surrounded by a bright light and was in her mew mew form. "I've got ears and a tail too! Did we find our fourth fighter?" asked Pudding. The three of us stared.

"I'll take care of this!" shouted Pudding. "Pudding ring!" she shouted and two rings appeared in her hands. "Pudding ring inferno!" she shouted. And all the infected animals were forced to group together and were then surrounded by something similar to Jell-O. "Strawberry check!" I shouted and aimed at all the trapped animals. Then all the animals turned back to normal and escaped the Jell-O, leaving the parasite aliens trapped.

"Great job." exclaimed Kish, still sitting happily on top of his pillar. "Who's that guy?" asked Mint. "He kissed Kat!" shouted Pudding flailing her arms happily. Mint stared at me. "Is that true Kat?" asked Mint sarcastically. "y-yeaaaaaah." I said dreamily still staring up at the oh-so-handsome alien. "I'll see you again kitten, I promise." said Kish and teleported away. "See ya…later…Kish-kun." I said dreamily still staring at the pillar Kish was on only seconds before.

"OH MY GOSH! KAT YOU SICK-O! YOU ACTUALLY LIKE HIM?" shouted Mint. "What? Oh yeah. Why you gotta problem with that?" I asked. "Well yeah! In case you haven't noticed that guy was an alien and that's who WE have to FIGHT!" She said angrily. "Fine I'll lay of Kish." I said, crossing my arms._ Now I'm only going to be able to see him in privet _I thought. "Good. Now you better get back to your boyfriend he's looking for you over there." said Mint pointing to a figure a decent distance away. I quickly untransformed and ran towards him.

"Kat where were you! You were supposed to have evacuated because the animals escaped!" Masaya reprimanded. "I'm sorry, but I-I was cornered, yeah, cornered by one of the lions but one of those mew mew girls rescued me!" I lied. "Well let's just go." said Masaya impatiently, and we began walking towards the exit. I sighed and continued staring at the ground deep in thought.

_Man, why can't stupid Mint understand true love. But maybe she'll convince every one else that I was swooning over our enemy and calling his name in formal. So maybe I'll just pretend to like Masaya so_- my thoughts were interrupted when a blur of fur caught my eye. "What? A cat…" I said confused. "It was knocked out during the fi-" I cut Masaya off. "OH MY GOSH! It's so cute! Masaya how'd you know I loved cats!" I exclaimed. "Aww… you cute little kitty. Man I wish I could give you a fish, or a piece of cheese." I said happily stroking the cat on the head.

The cat began purring and rubbed its head against my hand, I stroked it more. "Ahh, so you are a cat love." said Masaya. "More like cat obsessive." I said to Masaya not taking my gaze off the precious animal. "Oh. Well any way, I was going to take the cat home. It kinda reminded me of you." he said. "HA! All my friends think of me when they see a cat." I laughed. I took the cat's ribbon in my hand. "Hey, this ribbon looks like my hair ties." I said. "Heh heh. I was just going to say that Kat." said Masaya. The cat then got excited and leaped out f Masaya's arms and scurried away.

"Oh, hey wait kitty! I still have your ribbon!" I called; dangling the ribbon in my hand, the bell tingling lightly but the cat ran out of sight. "Aww well, it's still a cute ribbon though. Now I can be a cat too, since that's my name, ha ha!" I laughed more and tied the ribbon around my neck, it jingled as it moved. "What'd you think?" I asked getting into a cat like pose. "Looks cute." said Masaya, chuckling a little. "Let's go Kat; I don't want your parents getting mad." He said. "okay." I nodded.

We began walking home. But we weren't alone, because just 15feet in the air was a pair of golden eyes watching us. "She's mine, so watch your back loser."

* * *

TADA! Whatja think suuuu! I liked when Kish attacked AND the ending!(Liked ending best!) Be prepared for more! Any way for all those evil criticism-lovers out there who gave me **_EVIL_** reviews I'm adding a surprising twist at the end so now nobody will REALLY know what's gonna happen MUAHAHAAAA!** :laughs evilly like Michael Crawford:**>:D I so evil. and if any of you readersare stupid enough to not know who Michael Crawford is, do a search. And here's a hint: the phaaaaaaaaaantom of the opera is therrrrrrre! Inside my miiiiiiiind! Heh heh heh. See ya suuuuu! R & R puhleese! 


End file.
